Just Add Amusement
by rainbow melons
Summary: I've been bored with my life recently. Because everything in my daily life can be predicted. Every day only changes by a bit, like when some kid picks his nose. And I keep on wondering
1. The Game

I don't wanna be here.

I don't want to be at school, listening to my teacher talk. I get high grades that suit my father's expectations, so why am I here? Why can't I self-study at home and take a test when necessary?

"Well, I guess it's because you need to _socialize_, to get _friends_ that will be there for you for a life-time. Honey, you know that you should value your relationships with people." My mother once said to me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, emphasizing certain words. No, I am not that maniac whom some people in Japan call an otaku, but I do like their culture. I am also not some anti-social person that is trying to rule over the world, but deep, deep, deep, deep, deep- very deep down inside wants to become friends with everyone and own a flowery garden with fairies everywhere.

No, ma'am or sir. I am Kai Yi with the surname, Wang. I'm your (probably) average Chinese girl who's stuck in school for the next 5 hours. I would give you a description of myself, but I recently heard from my friends that a major phenomenon occurred around the world on the internet, it was called a Mary Sue. Many try to do a Mary Sue and succeed, I tried to create one and I had some trouble deleting him because he was so perfect. He had smooth skin without any calluses, despite the fact that he was competing in sports almost every second of his conscious life. Yet, he still managed to maintain the top academic place in his school. And he had orange hair that was smooth and stylish…. Gosh darn it; I wanted his hair and his skin.

Got a little off topic there, but I do have friends. I am not attempting to boast or anything, but I truly do have friends. Maybe only a few…. Ok. Maybe only one. Her name is Feng Lan. Occasionally, I go shopping with her during a blue moon. I talk to her in class, sometimes, too. She's funny with her expressions and obsessions with bishounens.

What is a bishounen? Bishounens are boys that are beautiful. Its opposite, bishoujos, are beautiful girls that are above the beauty of the rest. Both definitions can be shortened to bishies.

Recently at school, there's been a commotion about a new game, Second Life. It sounds interesting: 99% realism and a variety of things to choose from. From what I've heard, "The slightest wind, the buzz of the insects, and the chirping of birds seem life-like." Peh. I think this game will be something to cure my boredom from an everyday, predictable life with people gossiping everywhere. Hopefully.

* * *

When I arrived home, it was apparent that my father wasn't home. He probably went on a impromptu business trip to somewhere half-way across the globe. My brother, who's working as a fashion designer, was already in the house.

"Ah! Sister, you're back so early? Doesn't your school end later?" My big brother asked, twirling his chair around to face me.

"I got out early because I wasn't feeling too well." I pretended a cough, then put the back side of my hand to my forehead and made my body stumble a bit.

"Aiya! We have to get you to the hospital now, Kai Yi!" He fumbled his hands around in his coat, and then searched the pockets of his skinny jeans. "Where did I put it? Where are my keys?"

The corners of my lips perked up a bit, forming a smirk. I started, "I was kidding, big brother. I'm feeling as clear as the sky."

"The sky is filled with clouds."

"I'm feeling as clear as a blue sky without clouds." I rearranged my wording. "I was just feeling a tiny bit bored at school; I already learned the material they were teaching us. So it's fine, right?"

"I guess… so? But if you get under a 96% on your next test…. I'm going to take back your gift."

".. You didn't give me anything." My eyes stared at him dully. I lifted both arms in front of me, with the palm of my hands facing the ceiling and started making motions with my hands. "So gimme gimme now."

He rose from his twirling chair and picked a plastic white bag as he made his way towards me. My brother took my hand and placed the bag's handles in my right hand. "It's a game. A girl from work gave to me, saying it was a 'thank you' gift, but I don't like games so… It's for you now!"

"So I get your junk and garbage? Is that the extent of your love for me?" I sniffed a bit, before opening the bag with curiosity and picked up the game. It was the game I had heard about, 'Second Life'. "… Oh. Thanks big brother, I wanted this. I've been bored recently."

He wasn't fazed by my first comment, it was normal for him to hear comments like that. He smiled at me with his white teeth, "You're welcome."

* * *

**First story for ½ Prince, and maybe the only story! I really hope I can continue this story, but maybe not. Since, I can't get inspired anymore. I can write the beginning, sure. But I don't know how to do the middle and ending. It's hard for me :[. Please review, and thanks for reading the first chapter! It could be considered the prologue.**


	2. When Pink Blobs Become Soccer Balls

**The Incident of the Disclaimer that was not put here before**

"**Hiya, everyone! I'm the author of this story! And I'm here to convey a message to YOU, today!" The author says to everyone.**

**The author takes out a sign from her never-ending bag. **

**The author nails the sign into the ground and fails.**

**The author jumps on the sign to make it go into the ground and succeeds.**

**The sign says, "The previously mentioned person does not own ½ Prince, in fact, she will probably never own ½ Prince in her life, as she cannot draw anything for her life."**

**The reader has discovered more on the back of the sign, "This disclaimer was purposely formatted to be like a classic game. Please forgive the author if you did not get it, and she sounds stupid. Please forgive the author again if you did not get what I just said."**

**

* * *

**

It was nighttime, at who knows what time. I had finished all my homework, and once again, I was bored. I picked up the game that I had placed on the side of my wooden desk a couple of hours before. I stared at it before removing the clear wrapping. The container of the game opened with a sharp and quick _click_. And out fell the manual, with a whole lot of descriptions about the game. This is going to be a pain to read.

After reading the whole thing, which consumed many minutes, I figured out the basis: you are only allowed one character, you can sleep while using this, and the rest is in the game, really.

I made the manual into a huge paper ball, aimed for my trash bin, and missed by a huge margin; I wasn't the best at basketball. I put the headset for the game into my hand and flopped onto the bed. The headset fitted snugly on my head, as it should, and I positioned my head onto my fluffy pillow and slept.

The room which I 'entered' was encased in oblivion, not a single speck of a color other than black. I tried to feel my way around, but failed. Seriously, is this how the creators of the game made this? A lie to the public that this was 99% real, but in reality it was only-

That's when the light came on, a flashing light that nearly blinded me. They should consider putting up a warning sign or something. A girl showed up with the light, she was rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you registering when it's nearly midnight?" She stifled a yawn, but moments later it came out. The girl finally opened her eyes, revealing an ordinary pair of brown eyes.

"Because I maybe sleep at this time?" I answered. I scratched the back of my head. Oh noes, a yawn was starting to make its way outside of me.

The little girl stared at me, before slapping herself a few times to get herself awake, then smiling. "I see! Well, welcome to Second Life! You have many races and jobs to choose from! I hope you already know what you want, because I don't want to sacrifice my beauty sleep time for this job."

What would I want to be? I'm already a human, so it's too plain. I don't want to be shorter than the height I tried so hard to attain, so I'm not going to be a dwarf or anything of the height. Beasts don't hide your acne too much, I have some pimples, and beasts pretty ugly. Elementals are out. And some are just too idiotic to consider, so now I'm stuck with Dark Elves and Angels.

I glanced at the person who was supposed to help me. She was dozing off. The room was void of anything I could throw at her to get her off the floating chair. My only option was to shout at her, "Hey! I've chosen!"

"Oh!... Ah-ha, so you've chosen, eh? So what is it ma'am?"

"Dark Elf."

"I see, now be gone, bye." She tried to dismiss me with a wave of her hand.

That didn't work out too well, "Wait! There's more."

"… You suck"

"Is that really what you're supposed saying to me?" I raised an eyebrow. Maybe I should work here, since they didn't care about how their employees were working.

"Please tell me what you'd like to add. Or subtract."

"Okay, so…. You know how the dark elf's skin is dark and a bit blue? I want my skin to be pale, a whitish color" I made a big circle motion with both my hands.

"That kills all the meaning of a 'Dark Elf''."

"I know, I just like the name, so I want whitish skin, but I want my race on my profile to be listed as 'Dark Elf '"

"Uh-huh, skin has been changed, anything else?"

"I also want…." And the listing ensued, with my changes. I added light grey wings that were a bit transparent, the wings actually looked a bit robotic on the top part, and the girl told me that they would 'grow' or 'mature'. I modified my black hair into shorter more blacker hair that barely touched my shoulders, and it wasn't a bob cut.

"I'd hate to ask this, but anything else?" The NPC was starting to get irritated at me; I presumed that she was the type who wasn't fazed by anything at all.

"Not really, but one more thing… Could I possibly become… a ninja? Or something similar?"

"Yes and no. You may 'become' one if you wish. However it's only to the extent of having weapons like 'ninjas' and garments like 'ninjas'. We do not have any jobs that are listed as 'ninja'. The thing closest is an assassin. But, you'd lose a lot of fame once you start on the 'massacre' level. Why am I telling you this? Didn't you read the manual? Why do people never read the manual nowadays?" She sighed with a disapproving shake of her head. "I hope this is the last time I ask this, anything else?"

I felt disappointed too. I couldn't get a job as a ninja. Well, that only proves that this game is pretty darn modern. Year 2100. I wonder what life was like for the people a hundred years back? Did they have the technology we have now? Peh, it doesn't matter to me.

"Nothing, I'm satisfied with my character." I looked at the supposedly 'dark' elf with metallic grey wings looking at me with her silver eyes staring back at me. She smirked. Oh ho…. I think I like my character already. I'm getting interested in this game. "I want my name to be Yomi."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that name has already been taken."

"What the fudge? Then I want Gom."

"That… unique name has been taken as well. Please account to the fact that this game has been released for quite a few hours now, and many, many, many people have looked forward to playing this game for a month now." The NPC started twirling her hair around her finger. I'm starting to wonder if this girl is really an NPC.

"Well, how about Yuki?"

"Taken"

"Princess?"

"Not available"

"Queen?"

"Too bad, so sad."

"Prince?"

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"Coke" I spurted out, getting bored.

"That's copy-right infringement."

"Dark Elf?"

"You're getting un-original here."

"Then you give me some options."

"Well, what about Schniederwitzelschitz?"

"What do you think I am? Some random foreign person who can memorize things exceptionally well? No. I do not want Snider with shiz." My eyes locked on to her face and blankly looked at her.

"It's Schniederwitzelschitz, not Snider with shiz. It's the name of my pet."

"Well, your pet must have a very unique characteristic or something to be named that way." It was then I had realized the most important thing where I standing in this room. "You aren't an NPC because you actually own a pet!"

The girl smiled, "You just noticed? I'm wasting my sleeping time here. What do you want as your name? Tell you what, I have some…. connections here and there in this world. So I'll let the next name you choose as your user-name."

That girl over here? She's talking business now. "Yuu, that's the name I want."

"So you've abandoned your home language for another language? You spell it Y-U-U, right?"

I nodded vigorously to both her questions, we both wanted to get this over with obviously, so why not agree with her with everything from now on?

"Nice choice. 'Yuu' it is then." She waved her hand around as if waving a wand. "I feel that I've known you long enough, so I'll choose your city for you: Moon City. It has an asian-feel to it."

"Um. Thanks, I'll miss you too." I smirked at her, maybe I found a friend I was never going to meet again.

She, for the first time, rolled her eyes. "I never said I'll miss you."

With that said, I was booted out of the room. Quite rudely, I'll add. So far I like this game. Very, very intriguing and interesting this game is. Very.

* * *

"Ouch!"

My gluteus maximus came into contact on the dried up soil of a forest. Green eyes of a pink circular blob came peering into my eyes, I welcomed it towards me with hands ready to pick it up and cuddle with it. It approached me slowly, but steadily. When the pink blob came within the range of jumping into hands, it did the expected or rather the unexpected for me. This pink blob chomped my precious hands.

"Ah…!" It took me a few moments to realize and process what just happened. "Ah…! Ah….!"

"WHAAAAAT THEEE FUUUUUDDGGGEESSICCCLEEEEESSSS!" Furiously, I started to kick to pink blob. As if it were a soccer ball, I continually pounded my foot into its hateful pink blobby body. "My poor hands! Look at them… They're bleeding!"

I shoved my hands in front of the passed out, or dead, pink blob's face. "This is your entire fault! My once perfectly pale white hands that were made a few minutes ago..! Are now splattered with my blood…!"

Then more pink soccer balls with green eyes showed up; I believe by the time I log off, almost all the pink blobs will be extinct. And I don't think I will be logging off anytime soon.

* * *

**Was it good, bad, so normal that you can't begin to describe how bad it is? If you chose one of the options, review! If you want to complain about this story or chapter, review! If for some reason you thought this story was good, review! If you want magical cookies, review! I'm not going to be the one giving away the cookies though. Anything backed with evidence will be accepted. Probably.**


	3. Chapter 3

So uhm, hey guys. I am really sorry, but I lost inspiration for this story. I honestly have no clue as to what to type next. It all kind of started with me having an idea but then never getting to it (like a true procrastinator), but I digress. I hope all of you readers when you one day type a story of your own, stick with it to the end. This story was supposed to be that one story that was to be finished, but... well.. laziness took over.

Sorry to disappoint if you thought this was an actual legit chapter, but it pretty disheartening for me as I (as I said not too long ago) promised that I would stick like adhesive glue to this story, but instead I was easily peeled off of it. My mindless rambling shall stop now so you can go read your other stories that got an alert.

Thanks so much for the support regardless of the few chapters I have posted,

rainbow melons.


End file.
